


Experimentation

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Experimentation

You don't look the type, and you know he's thinking it. You're a nice bloke, a normal sweet kind of guy. He's told you so. He started re-ordering his opinion when you first kissed him. You remember his slightly glazed look as you pulled away, how he had to swallow before he could speak, and when he did, it was, "Nice guys don't _kiss_ like that."

"Like what?" you'd smirked.

His eyes had darkened. "Like you wanna shove me against that wall and … _do_ things to me."

"Well," you'd backed him, slowly, against the wall, mouth grazing his ear, "that's exactly what I want to do, Dom."

Now he's looking at you, re-assessing the Billy he knows, slotting this new information in - _I like to mix things up, play around, see what's good. If you're up for it_ \- and digs out a pair of wrist cuffs with loops.

"These do?" he asks. You nod.

The experiment goes well, you produce the most cock-hardening noises in Dom, and it's generally agreed that the odd spot of light bondage is welcome in your sex life.

The fact that you have a sex life with Dom still gives you tingles.


End file.
